Staying In
by elmo-doodle
Summary: JD and Perry say goodbye to their son for the week and decide to spend some time together. JDCOX


**elmo-doodle:** I'm happy to present my first Scrubs oneshot! And, also my first attempt at writing slash. Because JD and Perry are a yummy couple, and I had to get this off of my chest, or it would drive me insane. I'm also working on a JDCOX fic that has angst. Mmm, angst! Okay, enough of my blabbering. Enjoy! Short and sweet.

**warning: **slash, duh.

**disclaimer:** I don't own [SCRUBS]. If I did, there would be more than eight seasons, and there would also be many many many more JDPerry moments!

* * *

"Alright, little dude, you're all set," JD said, tickling Jack's feet. The younger boy giggled and kicked playfully. "Mommy's gonna come by soon and pick you up for the week, and then Daddy and Da are going to have some bonding-time." JD scooped Jack up from his playpen and settled him in to his arms. "I'm going to miss you a whole bunch, though."

Jack gurgled and reached up to pat JD's face, making the young doctor grin. "Thanks, buddy," he said. "Let's go see Daddy, huh?" JD carried Jack out of his nursery and in to the living room at the front of Perry's apartment.

Perry was just finished making sure that he had packed everything that Jack would need when he looked up to see JD and his son entering. "There's my boy," he said, smiling slightly as he took Jack from JD. "All set?"

"Changed and ready to go," JD confirmed.

"Good. The she-devil will be here any minute."

"How sweet," JD drawled.

"I do my best," Perry responded, and he lifted Jack to eye-level, "don't I, Jacky-boy?" Jack giggled when Perry gave him a kiss on the cheek.

There was a knock at the door.

"Get that, will ya, Newbie?" Perry said as he readjusted his grip on his son. "The she-mantis doesn't attack girls."

"Haha, I see what you did there," JD replied, but he went to open the door anyway. "Hey, Jordan."

"Hey, DJ," Jordan said as she walked in to the apartment. "How's my boy?" She went to Perry and stroked Jack's hair.

"He's fed, changed, and ready for a week with the grandmother from hell," Perry said. "Ow!" Jordan had smacked him the head. "Jordan, for crying out loud, I'm holding a child here."

"Good point," Jordan said and she took Jack out of Perry's arms and handed him to JD. "Now, I can hurt you."

JD looked down at the baby in his arms. "You have special parents," he told Jack, who giggled and waved his arms about. "I'll see ya soon, buddy," he added, and he kissed Jack on the forehead.

"Alright," Jordan said once she had finished "hurting" Perry. "I need to leave now, or else I'll hit the afternoon rush-hour, and I really don't want to be stuck for several hours and then face my mother's wrath at being delayed from seeing her grandson." She took the packed bag that Perry handed to her. "I'll bring him back in a week."

"Sure," Perry said, and he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "Take care of yourselves."

"Thanks," Jordan said, smiling genuinely. "Hey, DJ, stop hogging my kid."

"Here you go, Mommy," JD said and he carefully handed Jack over to Jordan. "Have a good week," he told both of them.

Jordan smiled and leaned up to kiss JD's cheek, much to his surprise. "Thanks, DJ. Okay, I'll be seeing you boys later."

"See ya," Perry and JD said as Jordan left the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"I think she's beginning to like me," JD said, more to himself than to Perry, who snorted.

"Yeah, lucky," he said, rolling his eyes. He went to stand behind JD and wrapped his arms around the younger man. "So, what should we do now?"

"Well, Carla called earlier and asked if we could go over to her place this afternoon..." JD trailed off as Perry's lips found his neck and began to suck and bite. "But, I dunno... we could stay here..."

"Damn right," Perry muttered, and he moved one of his hands further down JD's waist and slipped it under the front of his jeans.

"_Ohh_," JD groaned and leaned further back in to Perry. "So... staying in?"

Perry growled, "Definitely," sending shivers up JD's spine. Perry took hold of JD's hand and led him towards their bedroom. "I'm going to make sure you don't want to go out for the 24 hours."

JD shivered again, in anticipation.

* * *

**elmo-doodle: **reviews would be amazing because I'm not too sure about the whole slash thing, and I find it difficult to write Perry! =]


End file.
